<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227427">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Punishment, Roceit - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is working, and Janus is horny. </p><p>It's just sex. There isn't enough roceit on this website.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus was bored. And when he got bored, he got horny. But Roman was busy, and Janus couldn’t seem to pull Roman away from the script he was editing.<br/>
“Romannn. Come on, the script can wait.” Janus whined, laying on Roman’s bed, pestering his boyfriend. Roman briefly looked up from his script, before replying.<br/>
“Jan, dearheart, please, I need another hour. This script is almost done, and it’s very important.” Roman said. Janus pouted, before an idea formed into his head.<br/>
“I’ll be back, Ro Ro.” He said, before giggling and leaving. He dashed into his room, hell-bent on making his boyfriend indulge in a little… selfishness.<br/>
Janus ran to his closet, pulling out some clothes from the back. Janus put on a grey lace top, and a short black skirt, with red panties that did little to hide his cock. Janus checked himself in the mirror, giggled, before running back into Roman’s room.<br/>
“Oh Roman!” Janus called, standing behind romans chair.<br/>
“Jan I told you not to-” Roman paused when he felt the lace from Janus’ top brush against his neck, “Is that lace?”<br/>
“Why don’t you find out… Daddy.” Janus said teasingly. Roman growls at that before turning around in his chair, and standing up to catch the deceitful sides lips with his own, in a crushing kiss.<br/>
“Put on this outfit just for me, did you?” Roma growls out between kisses.<br/>
“Only for you, Daddy.” Janus says.<br/>
“You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist, didn’t you? Knew I’d have to leave my script. Do you know how hard I was trying to work that whole time?” Roman said, pushing Janus against the wall, and bending to leave a hickey on his neck, and put his knee between Janus’ legs.<br/>
Janus moaned, before trying to rut against Roman’s leg.<br/>
Roman tsked at him, before moving his leg away.<br/>
“Naughty sluts get punished. I think… 20 will do for you today.” Roman said, still a little upset with Janus for interrupting his work. Janus whined. “Hands and knees.”<br/>
Janus got on his hands and knees on Roman’s bed, and he took a deep breath, before Roman smacked his ass, leaving a bright red mark.<br/>
“Count.” Roman said.<br/>
“One.” Janus said. Another smack rang out. “Two.”<br/>
Roman finished Janus’ punishment, before softly rubbing his ass, pressing gentle kisses to the reddened flesh.<br/>
“Took your punishment so well, such a good boy. What were you getting punished for?” Roman said to Janus.<br/>
“For interrupting Daddy’s work.” Janus said.<br/>
“Are you going to do it again?” Roman asked. Janus shook his head. “Good. I think you deserve a reward for taking your punishment so well.” Janus smiled.<br/>
“Thank you Daddy.”<br/>
Roman pulled out the lube from his dresser, flipping Janus onto his back, and carefully coating one of his fingers, before singing it into Janus’ waiting hole. He moved it in and out for a while, before adding another one, scissoring them. After he added a hird finger, Janus gave out a loud moan.<br/>
“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock?” Janus nodded in desperation.<br/>
Roman slowly put his member in, before thrusting rapidly.<br/>
“Faster, Daddy!”<br/>
Roman quickly complied, pulling all the way out before slamming back in rapidly.<br/>
“I’m close Daddy!”<br/>
“Me too, pumpkin.”<br/>
Janus came, and the clenching of his ass caused Roman to release deep into him.<br/>
“I love you, Jan. Clean up later?” Roman said, pulling a blanket over the two of them.<br/>
“Later. Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>